電車で
by Seisou Yuta
Summary: Based on Piko's blog entry. "Belakangan ini, banyak kasus pelecehan seksual terhadap gadis-gadis yang pulang sendirian di malam hari, lho. Tidak hanya di jalanan, tapi juga di dalam kereta." Awalnya, Piko pikir, ia akan baik-baik saja. Namun, Piko tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan terjadi padanya. Piko's POV. Slight SekiPiko. Oneshot.


**Title: **電車で**  
**

**Summary: **Based on Piko's blog entry. "Belakangan ini, banyak kasus pelecehan seksual terhadap gadis-gadis yang pulang sendirian di malam hari, lho. Tidak hanya di jalanan, tapi juga di dalam kereta." Awalnya, Piko pikir, ia akan baik-baik saja. Namun, Piko tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan terjadi padanya. Piko's POV. Slight SekiPiko. Oneshot.**  
**

**Main character(s):** Piko & Sekihan  
**Main pair(s):** -  
**Slight pair(s):** SekiPiko  
**One-sided pair(s): **-**  
**

**Rate: **T to be safe.

**Genre: **General/Hurt/Comfort**  
**

* * *

** (c) Seisou Yuta  
**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini!"

"_Otsukaresama deshita_!"

"_Kochira koso_!"

Haaah… Aku menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi, hari ini, aku pulang terlambat. Sesi pemotretan dan acara memasak hari ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Melihat para staf yang sekarang sedang merapikan perlengkapan dan peralatan mereka masing-masing, aku menyempatkan diri melihat _e-mail_ masuk di iPhone-ku. Si bodoh itu pasti sudah mengirimiku banyak sekali _e-mail_ karena aku belum menghubunginya sama sekali hari ini.

_49 _e-mail_ masuk_

_12 panggilan tidak terjawab_

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Dugaanku sedikit meleset. Dia juga meneleponku, ternyata.

* * *

_**From:** Sekihan_  
_**Subject:** Piko-tan (^o^)_

**_Message:_**

Ohayō_, Piko-tan~!_

_Piko-tan di mana? Begitu aku bangun dan mau memberikan ciuman selamat pagi ke Piko-tan, Piko-tan sudah nggak ada di kamar lagi._

_Piko-tan pergi ke mana? Aku khawatir, lhooooooo (ノД`)・゜・。_

* * *

_**From:** Sekihan_  
_**Subject:** Piko-taaaaaaaaaaan_

**_Message:_**

Koncha_, Piko-tan~! Sekarang, sudah siang, lho!_

_Piko-tan sudah makan siang, belum? Kalau belum, setelah Piko-tan selesai bekerja nanti, kita makan bersama di restoran dekat toko buku itu, yuk (´▽｀)ノ_

_Ngomong-ngomong, cepat pulang, ya, Piko-tan, aku kangeeeeeeen._

* * *

_**From:** Sekihan  
__**Subject:** Piko-tan, aku menangis, nih_

**_Message:_**

_PIKO-TAAAAAAAAN, AKU KANGEEEEEEEEEEEEN ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡_

* * *

Aku memijat keningku. Baru membaca 3 _e-mail_ darinya saja, sudah membuatku capek hati. _E-mail_ lain yang dia kirim pasti juga seperti itu.

49 _e-mail_ yang dikirim dari pagi sampai malam, dalam waktu yang berdekatan, ditambah 12 kali telepon. Apa-apaan dia? _Stalker_? Huh?

"Piko-san." Salah seorang staf memanggilku. Aku menoleh padanya. "Kami sudah selesai merapikan barang-barang kami. Watamane-san sudah memperbolehkan kita pulang."

Masih sambil menggenggam iPhone-ku, aku mengangguk padanya. "Baiklah." Aku lalu membalikkan tubuhku, berjalan menuju stasiun. "Aku pulang duluan, ya, semuanya."

"_Are_? Piko-san? Tidak mau naik mobil bersama kami?" tanya seorang staf yang lain.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Naik kereta lebih cepat. Jam segini, masih ada kereta yang beroperasi, kan?" Aku tertawa kecil. "Lagipula, ada seorang manusia bodoh yang sedang menungguku di rumah."

"Ahaha, Sekihan-san, ya?" Tahu-tahu, Watamane-san sudah berada di belakangku sambil terkekeh geli, membuatku terlonjak kaget. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Belakangan ini, banyak kasus pelecehan seksual terhadap gadis-gadis yang pulang sendirian di malam hari, lho. Tidak hanya di jalanan, tapi juga di dalam kereta."

Aku menatap jengkel pada manajerku, mendengus pelan. "Watamane-san, aku kan laki-laki."

"Tapi orang-orang yang tidak tahu kalau kau adalah Piko pasti akan berpikir kalau kau adalah perempuan."

"Apa―"

"Saya rasa, Watamane-san ada benarnya juga, Piko-san." timpal salah satu staf. "Anda terlihat cukup cantik dengan rambut yang dikuncir seperti itu dan baju itu." Ia menambahkan, menunjuk kuncir satu di rambutku dan bajuku yang bertipe _double-gender_.

Aku ganti menatap jengkel pada staf itu. "Ha." ujarku seraya kembali membalikkan tubuhku, berjalan menuju stasiun, tidak menghiraukan ucapan-ucapan lain dari Watamane-san para staf.

Huh. Entah kenapa, belakangan ini, mereka senang sekali menggodaku seperti itu ― seperti Sekihan saja. Aku memang terlihat feminim, tapi aku laki-laki tulen, kok! Dan kalau ada suatu hal buruk terjadi padaku, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!

_Drrrrt_

_Drrrrt_

Tepat saat aku tiba di depan stasiun, iPhone-ku bergetar. Tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang meneleponku, aku langsung mengangkatnya. Aku sudah tahu siapa.

_"PIKO-TAAAAAAN―"_

"_Uruzeee_! _Kono okama_!"

Sekihan di seberang sana langsung diam. Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah menenangkan diri.

_"P-Piko-tan kejam, padahal kan, aku merindukanmu, malah dibentak begitu."_ ujar Sekihan dengan nada memelas.

"Habisnya, kau menyebalkan." ujarku sinis.

_"E-eeh!?"_

"Coba kau pikir-pikir lagi, _baka_. Orang macam apa yang mengirim 49 _e-mail_ ke orang yang sama, dan juga 12 panggilan dalam sehari? Seperti _stalker_ saja."

_"H-habisnya, Piko-tan tidak membalas _e-mail_-ku, dan, aku juga mengkhawatirkan Piko-tan."_

"Aku ini seorang laki-laki dewasa, _kono baka_. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." jawabku dengan sabar.

_"T-tapi, Piko-tan, tadi aku menonton berita di TV, ada banyak kasus pelecehan seksual akhir-akhir ini. Piko-tan kan cantik dan manis, kalau Piko-tan sampai menjadi korbannya―"_

Aku langsung menekan tombol merah di iPhone-ku. Apa-apaan dia, aku kan bukan perempuan! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Dan aku tidak perlu perlindungan dari siapapun! Untuk apa dia memberikan perhatian yang berlebihan kepadaku!

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu berbaris untuk membeli tiket kereta ke daerah AAA. Dan antriannya sangat panjang, membuatku ingin pingsan saja. Sekarang, sudah jam 10 malam, jadi kebanyakan orang sudah harus pulang ke rumah masih-masing agar tidak membuat keluarga mereka khawatir.

"… Keluarga, ya…" gumamku pelan.

Karena tempatku bekerja jauh dari rumah, aku pindah ke apartemen Nico bersama Sekihan. Kami bergantian membayar uang sewanya agar lebih hemat. Sebulan sekali, aku pulang ke rumah untuk melihat keadaan keluargaku. Walaupun apartemen kami cukup nyaman, tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan kenyamanan rumahku.

"Dan rumahku jauh lebih tenang karena tidak ada si bodoh itu." gumamku lagi.

Setelah membeli tiket kereta, aku duduk di kursi tempat menunggu kereta tiba. Aku meletakkan ransel di sampingku dan membuka resletingnya untuk mencari cemilan.

_Srek srek_

"Ah, isi ranselku penuh sekali…" keluhku pelan.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, aku mendapatkan apa yang aku cari. Sekotak _pocky_ rasa vanilla, yang sudah agak penyok karena tercampur dengan barang-barang lain di dalam ransel.

_"Semoga isinya tidak hancur."_ pikirku berharap.

Aku hendak membuka bungkus _pocky_ itu, ketika tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menatapku.

"E-eh?"

Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

_"Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja."_

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan menggigit sebatang pocky yang baru saja kuambil. Tapi, aku masih merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapku.

_"Dari belakang?"_

Aku menengok ke belakang secara perlahan-lahan, berpura-pura untuk mengecek jadwal kereta yang letaknya juga ada di belakangku, dan mendapati sesosok bapak-bapak yang agak mencurigakan.

_Drrrrt_

_Drrrrt_

Aku menghela nafas, lalu merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil iPhone-ku.

_Sekihan_

"Cih, _kono okama_." gumamku kesal. Aku pun mematikan iPhone-ku tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

Aku kembali menengok ke belakang, tapi bapak-bapak yang agak mencurigakan tadi sudah tidak ada.

"Sudah pergi, ya…" Aku menghela nafas lega.

Semoga saja, bapak-bapak tadi itu bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti sampai terlibat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, pengumuman kereta akan segera tiba berbunyi. Beberapa detik kemudian, kereta tiba dan berhenti. Aku pun buru-buru memasukkan kembali _pocky_-ku ke dalam ransel dan iPhone-ku ke dalam saku celanaku, lalu beranjak berdiri, berbaris bersama calon penumpang lainnya di belakang garis kuning. Setelah mempersilahkan para penumpang yang berada di dalam turun terlebih dahulu, aku bersama para calon penumpang lainnya menaiki kereta tersebut.

Meskipun penumpang yang turun tadi banyak, penumpang yang naik sekarang juga tidak kalah banyak. Dan karena aku kurang cepat, semua tempat duduk sudah terisi. Aku pun terpaksa berdiri sambil berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lainnya.

_"Dari sini sampai ke Stasiun AAA kan memakan waktu kira-kira setengah jam."_ batinku lesu. _"Entah aku bisa bertahan atau tidak…"_

Pintu kereta ditutup, lalu kereta mulai berjalan.

Kereta berjalan. Terus, terus, dan teruuuus…

Bah. Sudahlah.

Bosan, aku melihat-lihat iklan yang disiarkan di televisi kecil, brosur-brosur yang dipajang di dalam kereta, dan pemandangan yang terlihat melalui jendela kereta ― meskipun kebanyakan hanya berupa terowongan hitam yang gelap.

Sudah 2 stasiun dilewati. Masih ada 9 stasiun dan kira-kira 24 menit lagi untuk sampai ke Stasiun AAA.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku, mendapati iPhone-ku. Aku menggenggamnya dengan erat. Entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat dengan si bodoh itu.

_"Sepertinya, tadi aku bersikap agak keterlaluan kepadanya, ya."_ Aku menundukkan kepalaku. _"Sesampainya di apartemen nanti, aku akan langsung meminta maaf padanya."_ tekadku dalam hati, mendongakkan kembali kepalaku.

Di stasiun kelima, hanya 2-3 orang yang turun. Sebagai gantinya, naiklah segerombolan gadis remaja. Mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka ― seragam SMA putri yang cukup terkenal itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan jam segini? Apa mereka tidak takut dimarahi orangtua mereka? Terlebih lagi, apa mereka tidak takut menjadi korban pelecehan seksual?

Kereta berjalan tiba-tiba, membuat kami oleng kehilangan keseimbangan.

_Dugh!_

Aku tak sengaja menyenggol orang yang berada di sampingku. Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku, hendak meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku baru saja membuka mulutku, ketika aku mendapati bahwa orang itu adalah bapak-bapak mencurigakan yang terus menatapku saat aku sedang menunggu kereta tiba.

Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya. Melihatnya kembali, aku jadi berfirasat buruk. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padaku. Atau kepada gadis-gadis remaja itu. Meski aku tidak menyukai mereka yang terlihat serampangan dan seenaknya, aku tetap saja tidak mau ada hal buruk terjadi pada mereka. Orangtua mereka pasti akan sangat khawatir.

Kereta melaju dengan cepat, tapi aku berharap agar kereta ini bisa lebih cepat lagi. Aku ingin segera berada di rumah. Berada bersama Sekihan. Aku merasa tidak aman di sini.

Aku mempererat genggamanku pada iPhone-ku. _"Sekihan…" _Aku takut._  
_

"Uwa―!" Aku menjerit tiba-tiba dan kemudian langsung menutup mulutku, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di selangkanganku.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menjerit semakin keras saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh itu meraba-raba selangkanganku. Aku melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhku dan mendapati sebuah tangan yang sedang melakukan itu dari belakang.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Apa tidak ada yang menyadarinya saat aku menjerit tadi? Dan kulihat, para siswi itu terus saja bergosip dan tertawa dengan riangnya.

HEEEEEI! KENAPA MALAH AKU YANG LAKI-LAKI YANG MENJADI KORBAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL INIIIII!?

… Sepertinya, Sekihan, Watamane-san, dan para staf benar; aku memang cantik dan manis. Ugh.

Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke belakangku, melihat siapa pemilik tangan mesum yang ingin kupatahkan ini. Dan dugaanku benar; pelakunya adalah bapak-bapak mencurigakan itu!

Dari awal, dia kan terus memperhatikanku! Masa dia tidak sadar kalau aku ini laki-laki?

Aku terus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan mematahkan tangannya. Akan kubuat orang itu malu dan menyesal di waktu yang tepat!

Begitu kereta berhenti di stasiun keenam, dia masih belum turun. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya kepadaku.

Ia terus meraba dan menyentuh selangkanganku. Rasanya menjijikan, mengerikan, dan menakutkan. Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Dasar om-om mesum!" lalu memelintir pergelangan tangannya, dan kemudian me-_supplex_-nya ― yang pastinya sangat mustahil untuk kulakukan.

Begitu kereta akan segera berhenti di stasiun berikutnya, orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari selangkanganku.

Saat pintu kereta terbuka, ia berjalan keluar dengan santainya.

_"Jangan samakan aku dengan para gadis penakut yang biasanya menjadi korbanmu!"_ batinku seraya mengulurkan tangan kananku. _"Baiklah! Ini saatnya!"_

Tepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya turun dari kereta, aku menarik pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh padaku dengan kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Itu namanya pelecehan seksual, tahu!" Aku membentaknya, agak memberatkan suara normalku agar ia sadar bahwa aku laki-laki.

Ia menatapku dengan semakin kaget.

Aku bisa merasakan pandangan orang-orang di gerbong ini tertuju pada kami. Tapi mereka hanya diam di sana, tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak membantuku sama sekali. Bahkan, sebagian besar dari mereka malah berpura-pura tidak mendengarku tadi.

_"Dasar, orang-orang zaman sekarang, semuanya tidak tahu diri!"_ rutukku dalam hati.

Aku mencengkram erat tangan bapak-bapak itu untuk memastikan agar ia tidak melarikan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh!? Dasar bapak-bapak mesum! Jadi ternyata, pelecehan seksual yang ada di berita-berita itu kau pelakunya, ya!? Dan yang lebih penting, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki, huh!?"

Aku sebenarnya masih ingin memaki-maki bapak-bapak ini, dengan kata-kata yang lebih kasar tentunya, tapi aku segera menenangkan diri ketika seorang petugas keamanan kereta menghampiri kami.

"Ada apa ini!?" tanyanya agak panik.

"Pak petugas!" panggilku. _"Perfect timing!"_

Aku segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada petugas keamanan itu. Ia pun menahan orang itu dan berkata bahwa ia akan membawanya ke kantor polisi di dekat stasiun tempatku berhenti nanti.

Aku pun menghela nafas lega, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku yang terus menatapku sejak aku berteriak tadi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nak?" tanya seorang nenek yang duduk di sebelahku (iya, akhirnya, aku baru mendapat tempat duduk) dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Obaa-san." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Sayang sekali, aku sudah tua. Kalau aku lebih muda setahun atau dua tahun, mungkin aku bisa menolongmu tadi. Maaf, ya."

Mendengar nenek itu, aku jadi tidak tega dan menyesal karena berpikiran jelek tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Obaa-san. Aku kan laki-laki, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kok!"

Nenek itu tertawa pelan. "Enak, ya, yang masih muda. Tapi kau harus ingat, Nak. Walaupun kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, pasti ada banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"… Iya, terima kasih, Obaa-san." ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya, kereta ini tiba di Stasiun AAA. Aku turun dari kereta dan mengikuti petugas keamanan yang sudah memborgol bapak-bapak pelaku pelecehan itu.

Ah, aku hampir saja melupakan Sekihan!

Aku langsung mengambil iPhone dari saku celanaku, menyalakannya, dan menelepon Sekihan.

"Seki―"

_"PIKO-TAN! KAU DI MANA!? INI SUDAH HAMPIR TENGAH MALAM DAN NOMORMU DARI TADI TIDAK BISA KUHUBUNGI!"_

Sekihan berteriak panik sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa.

"S-_suman_, t-tadi aku sedang berada di dalam kereta, lalu ada seorang bapak-bapak yang melecehkanku, jadi aku―"

_"Apa!? Berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal semacam itu pada Piko-tan-_ku_! Kau ada di mana sekarang!?"_

"A-aku sedang menuju ke kantor polisi dekat Stasiun AAA." jawabku agak canggung. _"'Piko-tan-ku' katanya…?"_

_"Tunggu aku di sana!"_

_Tuut… Tuut…Tuut…_

Sepertinya, ini baru pertama kalinya Sekihan menutup teleponnya duluan. Biasanya kan, selalu aku yang menutup duluan. Menyadari hal ini, aku tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang dia mengkhawatirkanku.

… Tunggu. Kok, aku malah senang?

Aku menepuk kedua pipiku dengan pelan, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Pasti ada yang salah denganku." gumamku pelan.

Saat sampai di kantor polisi, aku disuruh menunggu di ruang tunggu. Petugas yang mengantarku tadi bilang bahwa ia yang akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada polisi yang bertugas di sini.

_Blam!_

"Piko-tan!"

Sesosok laki-laki berambut merah dan berkacamata merah langsung menghampiriku. Aku berdiri, hendak menjelaskan kejadian tadi kepadanya, tapi―

_Gyut!_

Sekihan langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa!? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu!? Apa kau terluka!?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Aku mendorongnya dengan agak kuat, lalu memukul bahunya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _kono baka_!? Jangan memelukku seperti itu!" teriakku kesal.

"T-tapi aku kan khawatir!" ujar Sekihan membela diri.

Aku terdiam sebentar, menundukan kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. "… Tak ada hubungannya."

"Di mana orang itu?"

"… Eh?" Aku mendongak dan melihat ke wajah Sekihan. Sekihan yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan ceria, sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Matanya tampak seram, ia sepertinya sangat marah.

Tepat ketika Sekihan hendak bertanya lagi, petugas tadi keluar bersama dengan seorang polisi dan si tersangka.

"Piko-san, saya sudah menjelaskan―"

_Duagh!_

Sekihan langsung meninju bapak-bapak itu. Orang-orang yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing langsung menoleh ke arah kami dengan tatapan kaget.

"S-Sekihan!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya dan menahan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Berani-beraninya kau melecehkan Piko milikku! Dasar mesum!" teriaknya marah, tampaknya ia tidak menghiraukan aku maupun orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Mohon tenangkan diri Anda." ujar polisi yang keluar bersama petugas tadi sambil membantu bapak-bapak itu berdiri.

"Piko-san, dia siapa?" tanya si petugas.

"Aku sua―"

Aku menginjak kaki Sekihan sebelum ia mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia merintih kesakitan.

"Dia Sekihan, sahabatku." ujarku dengan tenang.

"O-oh, kalau begitu, Piko-san, kami akan menahan bapak-bapak ini di penjara sementara. Anda sudah bisa pulang sekarang." jelas petugas tadi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kalau begitu." ujarku lega.

Kami pun pamit kepada petugas dan polisi tadi, lalu berjalan pulang.

"Piko-tan, kau kejam sekali, sih. Masa tadi kakiku diinjak?" ujar Sekihan dengan wajah muram.

"Habisnya, kau terlalu berlebihan, _baka_."

"Ya, aku kan tidak terima, Piko-tan dilecehkan seperti itu. Lagipula, memangnya, kau diapakan olehnya?"

"… Dia menyentuh selangkanganku." ujarku singkat.

"APAAAAAAA!?"

"Jangan berteriak begitu, _kono baka_! Ini sudah hampir pagi!"

"Huh, aku lega karena sudah meninjunya tadi."

"… _Arigatō_." Aku tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Sekihan sambil menatapku dengan bingung.

"Karena sudah meninju orang itu untukku tadi."

Aku menunduk agar ia tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah. Aku tidak ingin dia meledekku.

Sekihan tertawa kecil dan tersenyum padaku. "Itu kan sudah menjadi tugasku, karena aku menyayangi Piko-tan!"

"… A-apa maksudmu!?"

"Maksudku? Sayang, ya, sayang. Memangnya, ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"S-sudahlah, jangan membahas itu lagi, k-_kono okama_."

Wajahku semakin panas. Dasar bodoh, untuk apa dia mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu?

Sekihan menatap ke arahku, lalu menggandeng tanganku. Aku sudah mau menepis tangannya dan meninjunya, tapi karena merasa bersalah, untuk kali ini, aku membiarkannya.

_"H-hanya kali ini saja!"_

Kami pun memandang ke atas, menikmati langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang.

* * *

**終わり**

* * *

**Yuna: _Banzaaaiii_! _Fic_ ini selesai dalam sehari! Rekooooorrr! -ya iya lah, cuma OneShot-**

**Ini fic SekiPiko pertama yang saya bikin loh, walau cuma _collab-fic_ :D**

**Piko-tan _tsuntsundere_ ya, _LOL_ -digampar-**

**Minna-san, RnR ya! -puppy eyes-**

**.**

**Sei: Abaikan ucapan Hatter-san. Sebenarnya, bukan sehari, sih, tapi sehari lebih *buagh***

**Sekki, 'sayang' apa 'cinta', nih? ww *ditabok*  
Piko-tan _hontō ni tsuntsundere da yo ne_. _Kawaii_ \\\**

**_Fic_ ini dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman nyata Piko-tan yang ditulis di _blog_-nya, dengan lumayan banyak pengubahan, dan ditambah dengan imajinasi kami yang seenak jidat *woi***

**_Review_, _please_?**

**~Seisou Yuta**


End file.
